


Tinkling Tomlinson

by Star_less



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Desperation Play, Eventual Fluff, Gen, Long, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Omorashi, Urine, Watersports, zouis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 07:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/607328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_less/pseuds/Star_less
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which, Louis Tomlinson gets into a wee spot of bother. Much to his enjoyment, Zayn is pulled along for the ride too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tinkling Tomlinson

**Author's Note:**

> I shouldn't need to say this but.. this contains omorashi, which is... desperation to pee, or arousal at having/seeing someone with a full bladder, for those who don't know..   
> Read at your own discretion! 
> 
> This is my first fanfic after two months of waiting in excited anticipation to get onto this website, forgive me for any wrongly placed tags or anything...

Zayn never knew why he liked to watch Louis Tomlinson squirm so much. Zayn never knew why he was never panicked when Louis had been reduced to a squirming, whimpering and sobbing mess.  
And the Bradford Bad Boy never knew why his body flooded with heat as Louis dribbled against his tight, red skinny jeans; in fact why Zayn was getting aroused as urine snaked through Louis' skinnies as he crouched backstage, whimpering and trembling with need, totally unable to hold it any longer - was a mystery to him.  
But, it was plaguing Zayn's mind so much.. There was something about Louis squirming - and just Louis - that was sexy. Niall and Harry wet sometimes too and that excited him, but seeing Louis squirm in desperation like that just totally rocked the Bradford boy's body completely. Maybe it was because Louis was the oldest and when he wet it made him look vulnerable.. Zayn would never know.   
One thing he did know though.. was that he would make Louis do it again!  
~~~

Zayn rocked on his heels silently as he waited in Louis' dressing room. They boys were about to start rehearsing for their concert later on tonight and Zayn just wanted to give Louis a present or two. He plonked himself onto the sofa and patiently waited, fiddling with the present he was going to give Louis, and thinking of the rehearsals and concert ahead. He begged silently for Louis to be desperate at some point tonight; and felt slightly bad for doing so. But he so badly wanted to see Louis desperate again.   
Zayn intended to fill Louis up with drinks at the rehearsal. He jumped up and down on the sofa in excitement, anxious for Louis to hurry and for the fun to begin.  
Thankfully it wasn't for long and a minute later Louis burst through his dressing room door, squirming slightly and bending every few steps. Zayn stood. "Lou?"  
"Oh.." Louis was breathless. "Zayn I- I'll talk in a lit-- ack! --little while okay?"   
Zayn nodded and grinned a little, knowing what was wrong straight away.  
Louis dived into his en-suite bathroom.  
Zayn listened out eagerly and grinned the slightest bit; the sound of urine hitting water and porcelain silently flitted to the living room, forceful and pushed and.. Zayn chewed on his lip as he heard Louis sigh, loud and breathy and full of much needed relief. Louis was definitely desperate. Zayn stood back again, feeling perverted for listening.. 

Louis returned a minute later looking much more relaxed than before. He fidgeted with his t-shirt a little. "What did you want to talk to me about?"  
"Oh, umm.. I just have some things for you.." Zayn cooed happily.  
"Ooooh!" Louis said. "What?"  
Zayn held out his hands, showing Louis the jumbo packet of Haribos and the three cans of Monster energy.  
"Wow!" Louis grinned. "Thanks, Z!" He wasn't surprised by the three cans of Monster energy drinks; they were what he usually drank, the same amount too. He pulled the ring-pull and cracked one can open; sipping it cheerfully.  
"You're welcome." Zayn smiled. "Gonna be hyper at the rehearsals?"  
Louis grinned and faux pouted. "I always am hyper!" He said. Pulling at the bag of Haribos, he opened those too and offered them to Zayn.  
"Sure!" Zayn said, taking one. Louis took one too and they both slammed the sweets against eachother. "Cheers!" Zayn proclaimed. It was a ritual the boys did before rehearsals and concerts, using sweets like drinks and 'cheers'-ing to them.  
Louis guzzled the Monster drink down. "Let's find the boys and cheer!"  
Zayn laughed. "Okay!"

True to his word, Zayn ran around the arena with Louis, gathering up the missing bandmates and cheers-ing with them and the haribo sweets. Louis was sipping his drink happily, starting on his second can. Zayn could tell the effects of the haribos and the energy juice were starting to kick in with Louis - the boy was as hyper and more excited than a bottle of shaken pop.  
"Hey Niall!" Louis caught up with the boy and pulled him back towards Zayn, Liam and Harry, who had been found already. "Let's go have fun!"  
Niall chuckled. Louis was definitely hyper. "Sorry Louis." He smiled apologetically as he moved to lead the way. "We have to do rehearsals for the concert later on tonight, yeah?"  
Louis stopped and his mouth dropped open a little in shock. Whoa. Rehearsals had rolled around quickly!  
"Yeah." Niall said again, looking unhappy.  
"Maybe they won't be that bad?" Louis gave Niall's shoulder a squeeze. "Maybe she won't be as strict again?"  
"I hope not." Niall whispered, pulling his t-shirt down a little lower just in case. Last time, the choreographer was very strict with the boys and something very very embarrassing had happened to Niall last time. The choreographer was not sympathetic about the whole ordeal and Niall was very upset.  
"Paul?"  
Niall, Louis, Liam and Zayn all looked at Harry who had spoken, then upwards. Their bodyguard, Paul Higgins, was standing in front of them. It was beginning to feel like a game of 'follow-the-leader'.  
"Do you even know where you're going?" Paul laughed.  
The boys paused and looked at eachother. Harry looked at Paul and shook his head, everyone's expression sheepish.  
Paul rolled his eyes and beckoned the boys to move. "Good thing I know where you're going then, yeah?"  
"Oh!" The boys collectively said. "Yeah!"  
Paul shuffled onwards. He led the boys to the choreography room where they were meant to practice and then left them alone. For a long minute no one moved, just stared up at the door. No one wanted to go in and see the mean choreographer again  
"Someone open the door!" Louis whined as he bounced on his toes, wanting to burn off this energy.   
Harry gulped dramatically and looked at Zayn. Zayn hesitated for a moment but then nodded grimly in approval. Harry silently pushed the door open, and One Direction slipped inside, ready to practice. 

For the most part, the practice was good. And by 'the most part' I mean 'twenty minutes'.  
After that, it started to get a little wild and unruly.  
"Alright guys, this, this, back, forth.."  
Louis copied the choreographers' moves, occasionally 'accidentally' bumping into Harry or Niall to spice things up a little. He glanced at the choreographer with a mischievous glint in his eye - he could tell the choreographer was getting annoyed with what he was doing, as he comically fell and Harry and Niall laughed out loud. Harry passed back another can of Monster energy juice, and Louis took it in delight. He cracked open the can and drank from it as he moved, the dance instructor giving him glares - she was getting annoyed. Louis watched as she moved about a bit, dancing as if she was doing Gangnam Style, but none of the boys seemed to be copying her. They were too hyper to listen to her! Zayn and Liam giggled hysterically as they spun themselves around, Harry, Niall and Louis were bumping into eachother and laughing as they fell about.   
The dance choreographer was on her last set of nerves now; usually One Direction were well behaved but today they were behaving like toddlers! As she moved alone, and Niall screamed with laughter, she threw her hands up and screamed.  
"That's it guys." She huffed. "You're meant to be working hard. You're meant to be _adults_ , for fuck's sake. I can't believe I'm saying this, but you've lost your break privileges now, congratulations. Need me to spell that out for you? Yes? You've got no break, well-bloody-done. If you planned on using the toilet or anything you may as well give up on that. Stop acting like children and deal with it properly! You are going to work for at _least_ a hour with me, capiche? Then it's off to the dressing rooms and make up then concert and you can go annoy some other people."  
One Direction stood in silence, scared and slowly processing what she had said.   
"No!" Louis burst out after a moment, breaking the silence. "Please, no. Give us a break, oh pretty please.." He said softly, eyes widening in realization. His bandmates stared on, confused but worried as to what was wrong with the Doncaster Sassmaster all of a sudden.  
"Why should I?"  
Louis stopped and stood still, looking around. He was starting to realize that after those energy drinks and all that running around, that he needed to wee a bit. He hadn't gone to the bathroom all day, either - actually, thinking about it, he had to wee really really badly, not just a little bit - but he couldn't bring himself to voice the truth, not in front of Niall and Liam and Harry but especially not in front of Zayn; that was way too embarrassing. He liked Zayn. Loads..  
"Fine then Louis." The choreographer said quietly. "Since you are the one causing the most trouble, you stay here with me and practice, and the other boys can have a break."  
Louis whined softly. This wasn't fair! He needed a _wee_! But before he could say anything to protest, he realized that his bandmembers were already out of the door, leaving him alone.  
"Get ready Louis." The instructor said. "Four, three, two, one.. left, right.."

Louis bit his lip, trying to concentrate without feeling like he was going to pee all over himself like a baby. He copied the instructor's moves as best he could, moving and as soon as he was out of sight, he would give his abdomen a rub; it hurt! The boy felt his feet move slightly, quivering. He needed to _go_. It was starting to feel _bad_.  
"Louis, stop that!" The choreographer called, noticing what he was doing. "If you copied what I'm doing, it would be helpful.."  
Lou groaned to himself and copied her moves as much as he could. His bladder was pushing with every step he took and when it pulsed it sent a shot of pain through his abdomen. He winced and wobbled on unsteady feet, still trying to copy the choreographer but feeling more and more frayed and helpless as he failed. His hands were clenching slowly by his sides; he was using all his willpower to not squeeze his crotch right now.  
"Louis!" The choreographer muttered, exasperated. "Copy my moves!"  
"I- I'm trying!" He said through gritted teeth. He mirrored the moves for a minute or two but he could feel the second can of Monster drink ingesting into his bladder and he was feeling uncomfortable.  
"Just do as I say." The choreographer huffed, thinking Louis was being picky for the fun of it.  
"I- I swear." Louis whined. "I am trying." He squeezed his legs close together.  
"Well, Lou--" Before the very annoying moves instructor could continue, Liam, Niall, Zayn and Harry burst through the door again, ready to continue practicing. Zayn took his place next to Louis. Louis had his lips pressed together and was as stiff as cardboard. His hands gripped his tight green khakis on the sides and his grey-blue eyes were filling with tears at the pressure building on his lower abdomen. He so badly wanted someone to ask what was wrong, or just to tell him that he could get up and go already.  
Zayn cocked his head at Louis. Something was wrong.. and Zayn was thinking he knew what.  
"Alright guys, from the top. One two, three four!"  
Louis whimpered, and tried to continue.  
He moved slightly, bladder jolting as he marched and danced as best he could in time with the rest of his friends. Every now and then he could feel little slivers of urine sliding past his control, and his bladder muscles were shaking a little because he was trying his hardest to stop the mini streams. But over the course of ten minutes Zayn noticed that Lou's dance slowly turned from a normal, only slightly squirmy one to a frantic leg wiggling, crotch grabbing-whenever-possible potty dance.  
Louis trembled and shifted from side to side, frozen to the spot as he felt a warm bit of urine coat his hole. Louis squeezed his crotch hard as he drifted around a bit. He felt more urine dribble and slicken his tip; and in panic stopped dead in his tracks.  
"I'm sorry!" He burst out sadly, shaking. "I can't do it, ohgodplease!" By now he was whining. He rushed the last part of his sentence in desperation and bent himself at the waist as he felt a sharp trickle dribble slowly on the inside of one thigh.  
The choreographer sighed. "Get to make-up and hair then. Take Zayn with you. The rest of you, carry on practicing."  
Louis nodded. Bending at the waist, his eyes overfilled with tears as his water sloshed against him and he feared it was actually audible. He pressed a finger to his bladder and rubbed gently in a circle, fingertips rough. The Doncaster boy shuddered as tears burned his eyes.  
Narrowing his own eyes, Zayn allowed himself to smirk the slightest bit. Louis Tomlinson was in for a ride, a wet one.. and Zayn was going to enjoy it. "Come on, Lou." He whispered quietly, taking Louis gently by the shoulders.   
Louis whimpered. He wanted to relax against Zayn but with a burning need to use the toilet, he knew he couldn't.  
"Are you okay?" Zayn asked casually, rubbing Lou's shoulder. "You're tensed."  
Louis bit his lip and quivered with desperation under Zayn's grip, his lower abdomen aching dully. "F-fine, Z." He murmured softly, cheeks flushing and burning as his legs trembled against eachother.   
"If you insist." Zayn couldn't help purring quietly, knowing Louis was everything but fine. The olive skinned boy wasn't ready to tease Louis further just yet though.   
Louis looked around slowly, burying a hand deeper into his crotch as he walked. The boy just wanted to find a bathroom before something embarrassing happened!  
He felt a few more trickles dribble, soaking his boxers as they pressed themselves out, quicker by the second. They turned into a thin stream. Squeezing his legs together, Lou bit his lip and tried to stop it. "Stop! He hissed, squeezing his bursting bladder with both hands, and whimpering as a tiny patch started appearing on his green khakis, and his water started warmly trickling in droplets down his legs. Liquid pooled on the floor and Louis stared as it lapped around his shoes. He clenched his fists so tightly his knuckles went white, and his cheeks flamed pinky-red. Sweat formed atop his forehead.   
"You need the loo?" Zayn asked carefully as he watched on, as if it was only just clicking together.   
Louis whined, embarrassed. He nodded slowly. "Gotta go. I can't hold it!"   
"Yeah you can. Look, we'll find a loo after hair and make-up, deal?"  
Louis shook his head, a few tears going down his cheeks. "No!" He said. "No.. I can't.."  
"Yeah, you can." Zayn promised warmly, squeezing Lou's shoulder a little.   
Louis didn't believe Zayn, but so be it. He shuffled on, his bladder area numb with pain as he trickled non stop toward the make-up room, a yellow trail behind him. Zayn chuckled lightly as he saw Louis trickling, and flushed warm all over. Zayn was loving this.   
Louis bent over as he moved a little down the corridor to the door of make-up, his hand gripping his hot, dribbling member. Sweat dribbled slightly down his forehead and he bent his head against the wall, moaning in agony and squirming. His lip was bloodied from biting it.   
"Ssssh." Zayn cooed as Louis choked on gasps and squeezed his crotch, urine dribbling over his fingers. "Let's go. Can I pick you up? Would that be easier?"  
Louis didn't care. He nodded frantically.   
In one swift move, Zayn picked Louis up. "I'll hurry. You do what you need to hold it."  
Louis nodded tearfully. He squirmed and twisted in Zayn's strong arms until he was in a more comfortable position, and then squeezed his bladder.   
Zayn approved of this, nodding. He carried Louis into the make-up room, whispering encouragements to the boy. "You're going to make it." Zayn cooed over and over to the boy. "You can hold on."   
Though the Bradford boy didn't believe a word - and didn't want to either. But he carried on. "You'll make it, Loubear."  
Louis drew in a shaky breath and thought on Zayn's words. He hoped he would make it!

The make-up artists didn't bat an eyelid at Zayn walking in with a very squirmy Louis in his arms - they'd seen worse! Zayn just smiled softly as he plopped Louis into a chair, and sat down in the seat next to him. "Sorry we're early." Zayn said smoothly to one of the make-up artists. "We were sent.." He took a glance at Louis, who was shifting.   
"That's fine." The make-up artist replied, glancing at Louis too. She gestured for someone to come over and start working on Lou as she worked on Zayn.  
Indeed, a minute later someone had drifted over to Louis and started brushing a make-up brush across his cheeks.   
Louis flinched at the tickling moments and squirmed as he felt his bladder bounce and urine travelling out of it slowly as he was forced to relax a little. There was a tiny hiss in the air as liquid fought through clothes and soaked for a moment into the leather seat below him, before pitter-pattering onto the floor.   
Still the make-up artist didn't bat an eyelid. "Can you just sit still for me, Lou?" She asked skeptically, not minding if he couldn't but hoping that he could.  
Louis trembled, but sat still. He placed his hands on the sides of the chair and held on tightly, knuckles white.   
His abdomen started to feel numb but his muscles there were burning and trembling with the need to relax and release fully. Lou had managed to stop the flow of urine once, but he was unsure if he would do it again.  
"Very good." The make up artist cooed, quickly applying make-up to Louis' cheeks and eyes. Louis didn't realize he was holding his breath and let it out, sounding close to tears. Wasn't it strange how worried and helpless you got when you needed the toilet?   
His eyes burned as tears filled his eyes. "I- I gotta go.." He groaned, bending at the waist to fight off the pain and pressure in his bladder.  
"I know you do." The make-up artist murmured quietly, topping up the make-up on Lou's cheeks and behind his ears. Louis had his hands between his legs like a baby, starting to squirm again. His bottom shifted from side to side in the seat and he felt himself start to dribble again, but by now he was starting to release more. "Sorry." He whined quickly, tugging at his member as he felt the slit burn with urine. "God.." He ducked his head and started to nervously chew his lip, pressing his bladder and feeling it's fullness. His bladder area was starting to feel more tight and taut like a melon, as it filled up past his capacity.  
"I'm sorry honey, I'll have to do your hair now." The make-up artist said.   
Louis nodded slowly. He felt a few tears spill down his cheeks as his bladder pushed and pushed, feeling like a fireball.  
The make-up artist quickly dragged a brush through Louis' hair. She wanted to do a good job but with Louis looking and acting as if he was about to wet the chair he was sitting in, she wanted to rush too.   
She hit a particularly nasty knot and tutted as she tried to get rid of it. She yanked at Lou's hair, pulling him this or that way. Louis couldn't help but whimper as he was pulled, for a moment losing bladder control.   
"Oh shit!" He realized, clutching his crotch like a child. The stain on Lou's khakis spread a little more and Louis held his hands there, clutching his tight bladder whenever a spurt tried to come out. He clenched his hands and muscles tightly to stop the flow, internally panicking as he felt the burning warmth spread further around his bottom and crotch and start to hit the floor a little louder and faster than before, rather than stopping.  
"Whoa." Zayn whispered quickly, reaching over. He had been watching. He didn't want Louis to lose control here. Not yet. He put a hand on Lou's wet crotch, searching for his member but delighting in the wetness of the 21 year old's crotch. Zayn found Lou's penis and gave it a harsh squeeze.   
Louis gasped and squirmed, but nodded as the flow was painfully cut.  
"There you go." The make-up artist said as she finished up. "You can go to the loo now, Lou." She giggled weakly.  
"All done, Zayn." Zayn's make-up artist said. Zayn hopped up. Louis squirmed in his seat but refused to move.  
"Want me to carry you again?" Zayn offered.  
Louis nodded stiffly.   
Zayn smiled. He slid a hand underneath Lou's bottom - Louis started blushing as he realized Zayn could feel the wetness - but Zayn hoisted the boy up instead and held him securely.   
Louis groaned, waves of pain and desperation washing over him. He tried his best to move but squealed, hot urine starting to spurt from his member in a thick stream.   
Zayn could feel the hot liquid seep through to his clothes too but didn't mind; he liked the feeling. "I'm hurrying." He promised Louis with a quick nod, dashing down the hallways away from the make-up room. But truth be told, Zayn had no idea where the loos were. He was just guessing and hoping right now. Louis whimpered, still spurting warmth down his legs; through his sodden pants; and dribbling onto Zayn, but he couldn't help it any more. "Zayn put me down!" He choked softly, feeling shivery in his wet pants. He didn't want to wet further and he most certainly didn't want to wet on Zayn.   
"Noooo, we're almost there." Zayn promised.   
"No Zayn, put me down!" Louis said, coughing softly and wetting more.   
Zayn sighed softly. He gently placed Louis on the ground. Gravity weighed down on Louis' bladder as soon as he stood and by then he was whimpering, a hand on the growing wet patch as he squeezed his member again. Shuffling slightly ahead, to Zayn he started looking helpless again. Zayn huffed and followed the boy.   
Squirming desperately, Louis was bending at the waist and whimpering as urine started to run down his legs. His bladder muscles were trembling and his control was slipping; he wanted to hold on but it was hurting to clench his muscles now. He felt as if he had been holding for too long. He moved ahead in baby steps, whimpering and curling himself up into a tight ball. He shifted his bottom from side to side as he moved, legs wobbling and cheeks burning red with the effort he was using. One hand was on his crotch and the other was wobbling on his leg, white with effort too. Zayn watched on, not knowing what to do really.

Just at that moment, Simon Cowell jogged around the corner and looked Louis up and down. Louis used to be in his care back at the X Factor so the authoritative man felt he should help Louis and the rest of the band.. actually, it looked as if Louis needed a little help right now anyway.    
"Wow Lou." He said softly. "You're looking a little.. desperate."  
 _'A little desperate' doesn't start to cover it!_ Louis thought weakly. "I am." He instead said softly, sheepishly smiling though it looked like a grimace. Lou's voice cracked as he spoke, his train of thought melting slowly.   
Simon's brow furrowed. "I can tell. Go around the corner and across the stage, there's a few loos there. Then you've got to hurry, management is starting to get annoyed and want you performing. I was sent to find you." He chuckled.  
"I can't perform in my wet clothes.." Lou said shakily, feeling brave enough to show Simon the wet patch. It was starting to almost cover his whole crotch.  
"I'll tell them what's wrong okay? They'll give you a little time." Simon said, glancing at the wet patch and making a decision immediately - poor Lou.  
Louis nodded hurriedly.   
Approving this, Simon walked away curtly.   
Zayn caught up to Louis. "Want me to carry you... again?"  
Louis thought about this. "I don't wanna wet on you." He said tearfully, taking labored breaths and bending.  
"I don't care." Zayn decided. Louis was slowly turning into a tearful mess. He quickly scooped Louis up and started to run. Being jolted, Louis was losing hot spurts, which started to burn his privates and make tears spurt quickly down his cheeks. His control was slipping and his bladder muscles were pounding fast and loud, working hard to hold back a flood. Louis cried even harder as he felt himself start to pee; why didn't he feel relieved yet? He was so frustrated.   
"Ssssh." Zayn said quietly.   
"No!" Louis gasped and panted as he felt warmth fill his private area, losing it by now. "Zayn, let me _go_!" He hissed.  
Zayn felt the warmth on his arms and fuzzed with a strange feeling of delight and happiness. He prickled with warmth and his cheeks flushed. Hearing Louis start to whimper and urine hiss, the Bradford Bad Boy looked around helplessly. "We're not far!" He paused. Louis couldn't wait any longer. Zayn sighed. "You're lucky no one's around! We're on bloody stage!" he realized. Quickly he placed Louis down.  
Louis whimpered shakily. Wobbling on very unsteady, numb legs, he stumbled and managed to crouch. 

Then, the flood came.   
With a weak cry, Louis felt his bladder control slip completely. Warmth started to flood Lou's abdomen accompanied by a very loud hissing. His green khaki pants became dark and heavy with urine, as the liquid all became trapped in every nook and cranny, traveling rapidly upwards and downwards and soaking the inside of his thighs, warm only for a few seconds before it cooled to freezing. Louis had his eyes shut during it all, in a mix of relief and embarassment.   
When the urine had soaked Louis' tight pants and made them heavy, cold and soggy, the golden water started to hit the floor with varying speeds and sounds, soaking the boy's TOMS shoes and collecting in a big puddle around him. His bladder thudded, starting to feel a strange 'fuzzy' sensation as it emptied and his bladder muscles, once trembling and hot, were now relaxed and calm.   
Louis' lip was wobbling; he was feeling a sensation of utter euphoria from finally emptying his stretched bladder, and utter humiliation as he realized that he had wet himself massively, right in front of Zayn - the person he loved. He could hear his water dribbling off of the stage and onto the floor, and refused to open his eyes and see if his pee was indeed trickling all over the floor.   
Rocking back slightly, Louis unfortunately fell back into his own puddle with a _splish_. He groaned softly to himself as he sat and put his head in his hands, trying to ignore the strong scent of ammonia on and around himself. "W- well.." He whimpered. "fuck.." Louis groaned softly, the relief of 'going' clouding his head for a moment. "I feel better." He admitted softly to Zayn, voice shaking. "B- but I didn't want that to happen.."  
 _'I did!'_ Zayn thought, smiling (in his head at least). The boy had loved watching Louis wet himself, he had been dreaming of this happening ever since he had seen Louis christen some backstage of some arena with his urine the first time around. Now Louis had done it again! Yes! His plan had worked! "Don't worry." Zayn spoke up instead, after a few moments of stunned silence. He gulped.   
_That.  
Was.  
So.  
Sexy!_  
Louis was looking confused and waiting for an answer. Zayn coughed nervously. "It happens to everyone sometimes."  
Louis silently nodded, tears welling in his eyes. He sniffled.   
_'Maybe just you more than other people, Lou.'_ Zayn deviously thought afterwards. _'Get used to this. This is going to be a daily occurrence, buddy.'_  
Yes.   
Oh, yes.   
Louis was going to be his little Tinkling Tomlinson.  
The Bradford Bad Boy was going to make sure of that.


End file.
